Recuerdos
by Anye
Summary: después de todo esta es la ultima cosa que obtuve de ti después de tu amor verdad? [ One shot Trill pair] [ FujixEchizen]


Disclaimer: pot no me pertenece le pertenece a konomi-sensei y yo solo escribo fics y ya saben el resto….

Summari: después de todo esta es la ultima cosa que obtuve de ti después de tu amor verdad??? One shot- Trill pair FujixEchizen

Advertencia: shonen-ai… si eres homo fóbico bye bye

Notas de la autora: hi, hi, yo aquí de nuevo con otro fic de una de mis parejas favoritas…( sip me gusta mucho, mucho la trill pair) en fin con mi anterior historia me anime a hacer esta, si casi no hay nada de esta pareja. Buuuu… en fin espero que les guste… ojo esta si esta bien rara pero me gusto (desde mi punto de vista ) nn

_**Recuerdos…**_

__

Una pelea, una estúpida pelea, no entiendo como pudo ocasionar todo esto?.

Tú te marchaste después de eso, y me dejaste algo que tu querías mucho, todas tus cartas y fotografías, aquellas cartas con las que te identificabas y aquellas fotografías que te habían costado capturar, pero después de todo, tu esfuerzo había valido la pena, aquella colección que habías tardado años en recolectar y ahora es lo último que me dejaste.

¿Porque? Solo fue un error, un estúpido error mío, pero me costo caro, muy caro, te separo de mi, después de todo había aceptado que te amaba…

Cuantos años habían pasado desde que nos conocimos, ya eran bastantes quizá unos 9 o 10 años, lo recuerdo tan bien, en ese entonces casi ni nos hablábamos, tu eras muy superior a mi en todos los aspectos, me venciste en el tenis sin siquiera demostrar todo de lo que eras capaz, tu eras aquel al que decían "tensai" o el segundo en el equipo lo cual me descendía a estar en tercer puesto, y por mas que muchos me admiraran no podía superarte sino hasta después de vencer a Tezuka, una vez lo logre significo haberte vencido a ti también, y no fue tres años después, cuando nos encontramos en Estados Unidos, allí tuvimos cierto tipo de relación, simple amistad en ese entonces.

Los años pasaron ambos residíamos allí, y una ironía es que vivíamos muy cerca el uno del otro, quien sabe porque motivo te mudaste allí, tu me dijiste "_estudio en una universidad de aquí" _mas no te creí, ni yo se porque pero al final deje de insistir y la pregunta ¿yo que hacia allí?, simple me había mudado con mi familia, como unos cuantos años antes de conocernos.

Compartimos bastante, de alguno modo nos la pasábamos muy bien estando juntos, tu vivas allí solo con tu hermana pero ella estaba casada por lo que decidiste mudarte a un departamento, entonces vivías solo.

Estábamos en la misma universidad, tu estudiabas algo relacionado con la medicina, si no me equivoco era neurología pero que importa ahora.

Yo no deje el tenis pero tampoco me convertí en profesional, no me importaba la fama y ya me había bastado con vencer a todo tipo de personas en Japón pero por mi manía de los deportes empecé a estudiar, también medicina, en este caso para la rehabilitaron de los deportistas, estudiaba todo tipo de lesiones que nos podían causar algún daño así como a Tezuka cuando era joven y se tubo que ir a Alemania, para que irse tan lejos si podían hacerlo en Japón, fue allí, en ese tiempo en que la amistad se volvió mucho mas fuerte.

Cuatro años después exactamente me dijiste "estoy enamorado de ti", y yo no pude creerte, ¿te habías enamorado de mí? Como eso era posible? Yo era un chico al igual que tu y a ti no te importo te habías enamorado de mi. Ese día no te dije nada y tu no insististe.

No tocaste el tema, me notabas confundido y como no estarlo al parecer yo sentía lo mismo que tu y entonces un tiempo después, en una fiesta, al parecer habías bebido de mas, lo cual me impresiono tu no solías beber bajo ninguna circunstancia era la primera vez que te veía así, no se como pero te lleve a tu departamento cuando ya no estabas en condición de hacerlo tu solo.

Me quede contigo, estabas muy mal desde mi punto de vista, rápidamente te dormiste tu cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación llegue a pensar en algún momento que lo que habías tomado te causo cierto tipo de enfermedad, por suerte no fue así.

Dormí a tu lado, tú ya te veías mejor después de algunas horas de sueño, tu rostro era hermoso desde ese punto de vista nunca antes lo había notado o si quiera lo había pensado.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté tu seguías dormido, me causo gracia aun no me acostumbraba a verte en esa condición, me levante y fui a darme un baño después me dirigí a tu cocina y vi algo que preparar para el desayuno aunque no fuera tan temprano de seguro te despertarías con hambre. Volví a la habitación, tu empezabas a despertar, observaste tu habitación como si no supieras donde te encontrabas lo cual estoy seguro que preguntaste en tu mente y después dirigiste tu mirada hacia mi, el silencio de la habitación era incomodo por lo que solo dije

- "al fin despertaste" – solo me mostraste tu sonrisa habitual, aquella sonrisa que nunca dejabas atrás y los ojos abiertos mostrando su hermoso color y dijiste- "buenos días"- te sentaste en la cama y empezaste a recordar la noche anterior al parecer – "por kami" – dijiste después de unos segundos, al parecer no creías que habías actuado así la noche anterior y yo una vez mas dije

-"no te preocupes no hiciste nada malo… será mejor que te des un baño, el desayuno esta en la mesa te espero allí"- dije y salí de la habitación sin escuchar alguna de tus palabras, al parecer tenias muchas preguntas.

Varios minutos después llegaste a la mesa con tu pijama y el cabello mojado con una toalla encima, te sentaste y me dijiste –" tu me trajiste verdad??"

- "claro…" – te respondí

- "gracias, no se en lo que pensaba"

- "no te preocupes anoche te veías muy mal por eso me quede…"- se suponía que eso era lo que hacían lo amigos, tu eras uno de los mejores en ese entonces pero estoy seguro que había algún motivo mas, y yo ya tenia la repuesta lo había aceptado, me gustabas.

-"lamento los problemas"- dijiste algunos minutos después, al parecer seguías impresionado por el hecho de que me encontraba allí

- "no te preocupes…" – fue lo ultimo que se dijo en ese momento, después te lleve una vez mas a tu habitación, tenias una fuerte resaca, parecías mas una persona enferma que una persona después de algunos tragos, y eso tamben me causaba gracia.

Ese día estuve contigo, por alguno motivo no quería dejarte así, y una vez mas antes de dormirte me dijiste en un susurro-"te amo" – palabras que aun no me esperaba o al menos eso pensaba porque la respuesta llego casi instantáneamente- "yo también" – mis labios respondieron, no se si abras escuchado aquellas palabras pero yo estoy seguro que si las escuchaste, te dormiste en algunos segundos.

Ya era muy tarde el día había pasado volando y cuando ya estabas mejor me dijiste – "quédate esa noche por favor…" - me pediste y yo acepte. Dormimos una vez más juntos y entonces una vez mas me dijiste-"te amo" – cuando ya estaba en tus brazos y yo te respondí lo mismo que alguna horas atrás- "yo también"…- ese fue el comienzo de todo…

Empezamos la relación, nadie se opuso solo quizá algún enemigo, pero nadie importante se opuso ellos eran los que valían.

Te graduaste de la universidad con honores, tu eras muy inteligente por lo que rápidamente tenias un montón de ofertas de trabajo en importantes hospitales.

En ese entonces nosotros ya vivíamos juntos en un departamento que tenías, este era más grande que en el que vivías cuando estabas en la universidad de echo era mucho mas grande, dos años después yo me gradué y como este campo me gustaba mucho también salí con honores, seguimos nuestras vidas, no estábamos comprometidos o algo así solo éramos novios.

Al poco tiempo nos mudamos, volvimos al Japón, no tengo idea de cómo hiciste con tu empleo para mudarte pero tampoco me lo quisiste decir…

Teníamos un departamento enorme según yo y para ti era tan solo suficiente, un día en el que estábamos de vacaciones, lo recuerdo tan bien estábamos en algún país europeo que nunca recuerdo el nombre, en una noche bastante tranquila nos comprometimos a estar juntos, yo te amaba, tu me amabas era suficiente, es noche compartimos una vez mas nuestro cuerpos, las pasión nos invadió y nos pertenecimos como tantas veces.

Paso menos de un año desde eso, todo estaba de maravilla, la vida nos trataba bien y paso…

No fue mi intención pero lo hice, habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión todo fue por una estupidez, que la olvide tan rápido como pude, pero por el enfado de ese día podríamos decir te traicione, se supone que tu eres mas vengativo que yo, pero ese día estuve con alguien mas delante de tuyo, tu te enfadaste y después todo fue un caos, tu mostraste un lado que nunca me había gustado, estabas muy enfadado nunca lo demostrabas pero tus acciones siempre te delataban, no fuiste discreto conmigo, y no pudimos convivir mas.

Te fuiste y desde entonces paso un mes, se supone que hoy nos veremos, no tengo idea de porque nos veremos estabas enfadado no?

Me llego una carta tuya para vernos en el parque de sakuras no tengo idea de lo que me vas a decir pero simplemente ya estoy aquí aunque falta alrededor de treinta minutos para la hora acordada.

--+--+--+--+

Pasaron muchas cosas…

Es increíble aun te amo después de todo, no estoy seguro si tu lo haces, me traicionaste, sin embargo solo quiero pensar que fue por esa pelea, no se porque te cite allí, quizá quiero verte talvez por ultima vez, quien sabe a veces no se ni lo que pienso, en muchas ocasiones paso eso no supe en que pensar pero al final es doloroso todo esto es doloroso.

Ya me encuentro en el lugar, supongo que aquí empieza quizá la última conversación que tendremos ya que cave la posibilidad de que me vaya para siempre de tu lado, es muy probable que me vaya a Francia, quien sabe.

Estas allí parado, no me viste llegar y como siempre eres muy apuesto, eres un poco mas alto que yo aquella ropa que traes te hace ver muy deseable sin embargo ya no se como expresarme con respecto a ti.

Me acerco, y entonces me vez, no puedo creerlo estas triste, tu mirada lo dice, pero como siempre algo en mi impide expresar lo que yo pienso libremente.

Las primeras palabras que escuche de tus labios fueron sencillas- "lo siento" – yo no te respondí, minutos después dijiste – "te amo" – pero el silencio seguía reinando quería escuchar mas palabras tuyas, tampoco quería arruinar el momento diciendo algo inapropiado como seguramente haría y yo seguía en silencio.

Los minutos siguen pasando y una vez mas hablas –"escúchame"- en ese momento me dieron ganas de reír, que es lo que hacía te estaba escuchando acaso no te habías dado cuenta?? Y segundos después al no escuchar nada de mi parte empezaste… No se si lo que me cuentas es una disculpa o el motivo de tus acciones o talvez las dos. Sigo escuchando el relato, cada vez se hace mas largo y no me dices nada mas que yo no sepa.

Es extraño yo te cite aquí y hasta ahora no dije palabra alguna, solo persiste el silencio y algunas de tus palabras.

Sigo escuchando acabas de decir algo muy interesante, el porque llegaste a tal acción, siempre me dijeron que era vengativo y ciertamente esa es la verdad, faltaban exactamente 2 meses para el compromiso y de cualquier modo todo se arruino no se si tu empezaste o yo lo hice o ambos, justo en esas fechas me iría a Francia quizá por algunas semanas y de ello te enfadaste yo quería hacerlo antes, es decir el día donde anunciábamos el compromiso, pero tu te opusiste porque tu familia no estaría hasta el día de la reunión que ya se había cordado, entonces ninguno podía hacer nada, aquella situaron nos puso nerviosos y entonces todo empezó a ocurrir lentamente, tu te enfadaste yo también, pero yo buscaba una solución retrasar mi viaje y cuando lo había conseguido te vi, sabes fue doloroso algo que no quisiera sentir nunca en mi vida.

Terminaste y entonces yo entre, estaba seguro que tú sabias que me encontraba allí, y entonces discutimos todo se convirtió en un verdadero desastre y me fui, al día siguiente me fui, pero sin embargo te deje algo, algo que yo apreciaba así me recordarías por siempre, no sabia si eso te causaría un martirio o tan solo recuerdos quien sabe.

No llegaste a saber que el viaje se había retrasado por una petición mía. Pero a estas alturas importaría??

Terminaste el relato, fue algo largo o yo sentí que fue largo bastante en mi opinión.

Te me acercas, se lo que planeas, intentas besarme acaso?, simplemente es algo que ambos deseamos mas que nada en este momento, estabas apunto de llegar al cometido pero una acción mía nos sorprende a ambos, si a ambos, me aparto de ti ni bien intentaste tocar mi rostro con una de tus manos, quizá haciéndome entrar en razón yo estaba enojado contigo y mi orgullo me impedía acercarme a ti.

Te alejas, entendiste mi reacción y no intentaste algo mas, eso me frustro no me recuperarías?? Ya recuerdo el motivo por el que estoy aquí, estoy decidiendo si irme o no aun, sin embargo tu no lo sabes, de saberlo ya habrías actuado.

Pasan algunos minutos y nadie dice nada, me decido a irme, después de todo no creo que vayas a lograr lo que vine a hacer, lo intente y tu no entendiste el mensaje lastima al parecer si me iré a Francia la semana que viene.

Di algunos pasos, muy pocos y me tope con algo, un pequeño dije, lo reconozco de inmediato, es mío al parecer se me cayo al acercarme a ti, me hincó y lo observo con detenimiento… esto es lo que tu me diste o nos dimos, tu también tienes uno es casi igual solo con algunas diferencias que podrían parecer mayores pero si las observas con detenimiento son bastantes pequeñas, intento levantar el dije, tu me sigues observando y noto algo en mi mano, en ella cae un liquido, que es esto?? Acaso lagrimas?? Nunca antes había derramado lagrimas y hasta este segundo no se porque las derramo.

Me vez algo impresionado, parece recién te diste cuenta de mis intenciones, y de porque la cita.

Yo me levanto, las lagrimas han cesado fueron pocas muy pocas y siento que te mueves no puedo ver que haces estoy de espaladas a ti.

Tus manos pasan por mis hombros, sujetas algo que después de algunos segundos reconozco, es tu dije el que yo te di aquella noche y entonces me lo pones, no entiendo porque lo haces, esperaba que lo trajeras pero no que me lo pusieras, tomas mi mano en la que esta el otro dije, me lo quitas y te lo pones.

Estoy muy confundido porque lo haces?? Sigo sin entenderlo…

Me empiezas a susurrar algo a mi oído, y entonces las lagrimas brotan de nuevo. Ya sabes mis intenciones y ahora intentas detenerme allí el motivo del intercambio de dijes, es una promesa que no se como la recuerdas si yo no lo hice y tu tienes una memoria fatal, eres capaz de olvidar hasta lo que comiste algunas horas antes.

Tus palabras y los dijes son una promesa que vienen con muchas otras cosas mas como recuerdos, sellamos todo aquí, todo lo que nos importaba, y una vez mas escucho-"perdóname" – esta vez te paras delante mío e intentas lo de hace algunos minutos, mi cuerpo ya no reacciona como la primera vez y esta vez acepta el beso.

Lo deseaba tanto, nunca había deseado así alguno de tus besos, después de todo siempre lo obtenía en el momento que quisiera.

Tu lengua se escurre en mi boca y yo prolongo aun mas aquella acción. Te separas de mi y me dices "te amo"- que ironía verdad? esta vez y como la primera vez que tu me lo dijiste las palabra salen automáticamente de mi labios con un " yo también"

Acaso me habías recuperado? Lo habías conseguido pese a todo, es increíble pero no puedo negarlo "te amo pese a todo".

Esto significa que la reunión se llevara acabo como lo previsto?? Y tu sigues sin enterarte que el viaje puedo retrasarlo algún tiempo.

Escucho algo mas- "arigatoo"- de tu parte. Todo el día simplemente hablamos y entonces la fecha de la reunión se quedo como al principio sin embargo creo que cancelare el viaje, estar semanas lejos de ti es doloroso…

"te amo Ryoma"

"yo también Syusuke" – las ultimas palabras que oímos antes de caer en la fría noche, estábamos en invierno uno de los mas fríos que había sentido y sin embargo la primavera se aceraba rápidamente…

++..+-Owari-..++..

bueno otra historia, esta me gusto mucho… ya lo mencione me gusta la trill pair lo raro

amo la strongest pair , me encanta la trill pair NO me cae la pillar pair porque sera??

en fin que les pareció espero comentarios, tierno y angustiante pero me gusta te tipo de historias hasta la prox…

_**Anye /**_

**30 de abril del 2007/ 22:35 pm**.


End file.
